


promise

by jukain



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, mutual love, this event made me nearly cry, xdu event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukain/pseuds/jukain
Summary: my future will not lose its sunlight that chases the sunflower





	promise

Her feelings course through the Shénshòujìng, resonate in the lyrics Miku calls out into the night sky as she faces down her sun. ... No, not quite. This Hibiki does not belong to her, but she is a Hibiki all the same, and she is in pain.

She can't find it in herself to hate this universe's Miku, either, for leaving their sun alone to sink into such despair, as she knows herself and she knows there is little in the world that would be powerful enough to separate them.

She knows this Miku is suffering, as well.

She sings to the rampaging girl, the latter snarling and shrieking inhumanly, her blood boiling hot enough to emit heat that prickles at Miku's skin. Miku longs to reach out, to hold Hibiki in her arms, to soothe her agony away with just the sound of her voice, but this Hibiki has been gripped by a darkness so violent that Miku knows it'll take much more than kind words to reach her. She has to fight to save her from her demons, before they consume her entirely.

She lacks the sheer combat power as the other gears. Shénshòujìng is powerful, radiant with the light of her love, but on its own it can't purify the out of control relic twisting Hibiki into something grotesque. She won't be able to stand toe to toe against her in a real battle, and she doesn't want to fight her, regardless. Doesn't want to hurt her anymore than she (this Miku) already has in her absence.

_ I won't let you go. _

Even so, she will fight, in the one way she knows how. She will reach further and further to grasp Hibiki's hands in her own. She won't let go. She will never--  _ never _ let go.

It comes from an unknown place, deep in her chest, where the desperation pulses most strongly. She sings her lament, a response to the distorted roars of her sun, a melody of love and ends.  Of farewells made much too soon. 

_ I'll give you the courage to connect...! _

Miku doesn't hear the panicked voices of her teammates crying out in alarm over the ringing notes of her swan song. The Shénshòujìng ignites in a vicious power that eats away at her life force the longer her aria lasts, until its completion that finally seals her fate. This will be the final song she--!

Hibiki echoes her words back to her, and Miku nearly chokes on her own grief. Her sun is still there, still fighting, still herself...!

The destructive energy born from Miku's swan song is siphoned from her gear and into Hibiki, who shouts out through her rage and hate, flinging her open hands into the air and releasing the purified phonic gain in a hurricane of color.

Miku does not hesitate to take her hands at last.

Shénshòujìng sings aloud alongside its wielder, a song of determination, of holding hands, and of love. 

_ Believe in me! _

Miku's gear thrums with the energy of Hibiki's bonds, of her own eternal promise. She will never leave Hibiki alone to fight by herself, to cry her tears in isolation. She will not leave her sun alone, not now, not ever.

Miku spreads her wings and takes flight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i've never written geah before considering i've been deep deep deep into it for like six years and listen to the tracks every day


End file.
